deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett VS Samus Aran
This article is about the original version of Death Battle's first episode. You may be looking for the remastered version of Boba Fett VS Samus Aran. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran is the first episode of DEATH BATTLE!. It featured space bounty hunters Boba Fett from the Star Wars franchise, and Samus Aran from Nintendo's Metroid. Description ScrewAttack Episode 1 - Star Wars VS Metroid! Who is the deadliest intergalactic bounty hunter? Two will enter. One will die. YouTube Episode 1 - Star Wars VS Metroid! What would happen if combatants from the worlds of video games, comics, movies and pop culture all squared off in a DEATH BATTLE!? Absolute chaos. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings. Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash. Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM! Wiz: I'm Wizard. Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle. Boba Fett (*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*) Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death. Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever. Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts. Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away. Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child. Boomstick: Yeah.... I do that with my guns, too.... Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry. Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice. Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore! Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old. Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him. Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks. Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack! Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly. Darth Vader: No disintegration. Boba Fett: As you wish. Samus Aran (*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*) Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being. Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA! Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility. Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude... Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range. Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop! Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed. Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that? Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA. Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives! Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission. Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse. Samus: Time to go. Death Battle (*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*) Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a a futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed. FIGHT! (*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer*) Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent. Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground. (*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*) When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head. Samus: You're mine. With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body. K.O.! His head flies back downward, clanking on the ground. Results (*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* ) Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane! Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus. Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people. Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her. Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet. Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face. Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran. Gallery SVB.png|Screenshot from the battle Trivia * The connection between Boba Fett and Samus Aran is that both are space bounty hunters wielding futuristic armor and weapons. * This is the first time life bars are used in a Death Battle, the last one going to Akuma VS Shang Tsung. *This is the first Death Battle episode to pit 2 combatants each of the opposite gender against each other, the next twelve were Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon and Thor VS Wonder Woman. *This is the first episode in which the female combatant defeated the male combatant, the next six were Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout and Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake. *This is the first episode in which only one character speaks and the other doesn't, the next 15 were Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Yoshi VS Riptor, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Batman VS Spider-Man, Pikachu VS Blanka, Luigi VS Tails, Batman VS Captain America, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Beast VS Goliath, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Sub-Zero VS Glacius and Lucario VS Renamon. *In terms of franchise, this is the first America VS Japan Death Battle, the next 14 were Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Goku VS Superman, He-Man VS Lion-O, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Fox VS Bucky O'Hare, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Ryu VS Scorpion, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Goku VS Superman 2, Cammy VS Sonya, Power Rangers VS Voltron, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel *This is the first battle to happen for a legitimate reason rather than the characters meeting up with each other and immediately starting the fight, one character simply challenging the other, or one character thinking the other is an enemy when their not. Boba Fett shot down Samus's ship, the next 33 were Felicia VS Taokaka, He-Man VS Lion-O, Fox VS Bucky O'Hare, Terminator VS RoboCop, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Gaara VS Toph, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Yang VS Tifa, Pokémon VS Digimon, Dante VS Bayonetta, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Flash VS Quicksilver, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Meta VS Carolina, Cammy VS Sonya, Tracer VS Scout, Hulk VS Doomsday, Zoro VS Erza, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Venom VS Bane, Natsu VS Ace, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, and Balrog VS TJ Combo. *Compared to other episodes, Boomstick's voice isn't as distinct and Wizard isn't as calm as he is in later episodes. **This in turn led to critics and fans alike thinking that Wiz and Boomstick were voiced by the same person when it was actually the opposite. *Due to being the first Death Battle, it has many grammatical errors. Examples of such is misspelling "upgrade" to "updrage" and accidentally titling Samus' Morph Ball mode as Boba Fett's jetpack. *In Death Battle's first Q&A, when asked, "Will you redo Fett vs Samus because Fett resists cold?", Wiz replied that Fett's armor being cold-resistant would not protect him from being frozen by the Ice Beam. *In the Remastered episode, it was revealed the original title of the show was "Who would win" and the background was a yard in front of the old Screwattack headquarters with Ben adding Boba and Samus' sprites later (Samus' sprite were also different). *If watching this episode on YouTube, Samus' dialogue "Time to go" at the end of her section is muted. This was likely due to Metroid: Other M's reception after the episode originally aired, as the clip was used before the game's release. *This is the second Death Battle to be remastered, with the following being Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. **Though where Starscream VS Rainbow Dash received minor enhancements, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED is a remake of the episode, complete with a brand new computer animated fight with 3D models. **This is the First episode of Death Battle. *This is also the first Episode of Death Battle where a Protagonist of a series is set against an Antagonist of a series, with the next eleven being Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Guts VS Nightmare, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Balrog VS TJ Combo. *This episode was inspired by Haloid, which was also a key inspiration for the show in general. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Episodes with Remastered Episodes Category:East meets West battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles